indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Yamaraja's Sankirtana
Chaitanya Bhagavata > Chaitanya Bhagavata Translation > Madhya Khanda > 14. Chapter Fourteen Yamaraja-sankirtana Yamaraja's Sankirtana A Song in Hema-kiraniya-raga Text 1 (refrain, gaurangasundara tanu prema-bhare bhela dagamagiya nacate bhali gauranga rangiya His body flooded with love, Lord Chaitanya happily dances. Text 2 caturmukha pancamukha adi deva-gan niti asi caitanyera koraye seban Brahma, Siva, and all the demigods always serve Lord Chaitanya. Text 3 ajna bina keha iha dekhite na pare tamra puni thakurera sabe seba kore Without the Lord's order, no one has the power to see Him. Again and again the demigods serve the Lord. Text 4 Every day the demigods watched the Lord's pastimes. When the Lord slept they went to their homes. Text 5 Seeing the deliverance of the two brahmana-demons, the demigods happily said, Text 6 "Lord Chaitanya is so merciful that He delivered even these two. Text 7 "By doing this, the Lord has placed hope in my heart. Now I hope, `Certainly I wil also be delivered'. " Text 8 As they returned to their homes, the demigods happily spoke these words among themselves. Text 9 Yamaraja, the king of pious deeds, regularly came to Lord Chaitanya's home, and thus he saw all these activities of the Lord. Text 10 Lord Yamaraja asked Citragupta, "What sins did these two perform, sins that the Lord forgave?" Text 11 Citragupta replied, "Please hear, O Yamaraja. Why should you struggle to attain what cannot be attained? Text 12 "If a hundred thousand scribes write for one month, they will not soon come to the end of their sins. Text 13 "If you wish to hear the reports of the hundred thousand scribes, then by all means hear them.. Text 14 "The messengers never stop bringing reports of these two sinners' sins. The scribes have come to thinks these reports a great annoyance. Text 15 "At every moment reporting these two sinners' sins, the messengers are so exhausted they are on the verge of death." Text 16 The messengers said, "These two sinners commit so many sins, that I find it a great burden to write them all. Why must I suffer in this way? Text 17 "No proper punishment is written for the many sins I have written. The records are big like a mountain. Text 18 "We scribes weep as record the sins of these two sinners. How will we survive the torture we feel? Text 19 "Lord Chaitanya made those sins a small as a sesame seed. And then He threw that sesame seed far away. Please give the order, and we will throw all these records into the ocean." Text 20 Yamaraja had never seen anything as glorious as the mercy that delivered these two sinners. Text 21 Yamaraja is by nature a great Vaishnava. He is religion personified. He knows all that is in the heart of the religion of devotional service. Text 22 When he heard Citragupta's words, Yamaraja at once forgot his own body. He was filled the ecstasy of love for Lord Krishna. Text 23 He fell unconscious on his chariot. There were no signs of life anywhere on his body. Text 24 There was a great commotion. Citragupta and the others grasped Yamaraja's body and wept. Text 25 Traveling in their chariots, the demigods sang a kirtana. But Yamaraja's chariot was filled with lamentation. Text 26 Having see the deliverance of the two brahmana-demons, the demigods were singing the glories of the Lord as they traveled. Text 27 The demigods headed by Siva, Brahma, and Ananta Sesha, and the sages headed by Narada all sang about the deliverance of the two sinners. Text 28 Some demigods had never known such a blissful kirtana. Other demigods, having seen the Lord's mercy, wept. Text 29 When they saw that Yamaraja was motionless on his chariot, all the demigods went there. Text 30 Ananta Sesha, Brahma, Siva, and the sages headed by Narada saw that Yamaraja had fallen unconscious. Text 31 Not knowing the reason, they were very surprised. Then Citragupta described everything. Text 32 Aware that Yamaraja had fainted in an ecstasy of love for Lord Krishna, Brahma and Siva sang a kirtana into Yamaraja's ear. Text 33 Hearing the kirtana, Yamaraja at once sat up. Again conscious, Yamaraja danced like a raving madman. Text 34 A supremely blissful kirtana arose among the demigods. Filled with the ecstasy of love of Lord Krishna, Yamaraja, the son of Suryadeva, danced. Text 35 Seeing Yamaraja danced, all the other demigods also danced. Brahma, Siva, Narada, and the others all danced. Text 36 Please attentively hear of the demigods' dancing. For now, this account is very confidential, but some day the Vedas will openly reveal all this. A Song in Shri-raga Text 37 nacai dharmaraj chadiya sakala laj krishnabesa na jane apana sanariya shri-chaitanya bole ati dhanya dhanya patita-pabana dhanyabana .co off Throwing away all shyness, Yamaraja danced. Filled with the ecstasy of love for Lord Krishna, Yamaraja did not know who he was. Meditating on Lord Chaitanya, Yamaraja called out, "Glorious! Glorious! The glorious savior of the fallen!" Text 38 hunkara garajana maha-pulakita-prema jamera bhavera anta nai bihwala haiya jam kore bahu krandan sanariya gauranga gosani .co off He roared and bellowed. The hairs of his body stood erect. Yamaraja's ecstasy had no end. Overcome, he wept. He was rapt in meditation on Lord Chaitanya. Text 39 jamera jateka gan dekhiya jamera prem anande padiya gadi' jay citragupta mahabhag krishne bada anurag malasata puri' puri' dhay .co off Seeing Yamaraja's ecstasy of love for Lord Krishna, Yamaraja's associates fell to the ground and began to roll about in bliss. Overcome with love for Lord Krishna, Citragupta loudly clapped His arms. Text 40 nace prabhu sankar haiya dig-ambar krishnabese basana na jane baishnabera agraganya jagata karaye dhanya kahiya taraka-rama-name .co off Clothed only by the four directions, Lord Siva danced. Overcome with love for Lord Krishna, he did not think about clothing. Thus Lord Siva, the first of the Vaishnavas, chanted the holy name of Lord Rama, the name that brings deliverance. In this way he brought good fortune to the world. Text 41 anande mahesa nace jata-o nahika-bandhe dekhi' nija prabhura mahima kartika-ganesa nace mahesera pache pache sanariya karunyera sima .co off His matted locks disheveled, Lord Siva blissfully danced. Seeing their master's glorious activities, and remembering the greatness of Lord Chaitanya's mercy, Karttikeya and Ganesa danced behind Lord Siva. Text 42 nacaye chaturanan bhakti janra prana-dhan laiya sakala paribar kasyapa kardama daksha manu bhrigu maha mukhya pache nace sakala brahmar .co off Lord Brahma, who thinks devotional service is the great treasure of his life, danced with his associates. Kasyapa, Kardama, Daksha, Manu, Bhrigu, and other great souls danced behind Lord Brahma. Text 43 sabe maha-bhagabata krishna-rase maha-mztta sabe kore bhakti adhyapana bediya brahmara pase kande chadi' dirgha-swase sanariya prabhura karuna .co off Intoxicated by tasting the nectar of love for Lord Krishna, by their example the great devotees taught the truth of devotional service. Staying by Brahma's side, they wept and sighed as they remembered Lord Chaitanya's great mercy. Text 44 debarshi narada nace rahiya brahmara pache nayane bahaye prema-jal paiya jasera sima kotha ba rahila bina na janaye anande bihwal .co off Following Brahma, Devarshi Narada danced. Thinking of Lord Chaitanya's great glory, He shed tears from his eyes. Overcome with ecstasy, he did not know where his vina had gone. Text 45 caitanyera priya bhritya sukadeva kore nritya bhaktira mahima suka jane lotaiya pade dhuli jagai madhai boli kore bahu danda paraname .co off Lord Chaitanya's dear servant Sukadeva danced. Sukadeva knew the great glory of devotional service. Rolling about in the dust, Sukadeva chanted, "Jagai! Madhai!" Then he offered dandavat obeisances. Text 46 nace indra sureswar maha-bira bajra-dhar apanare kore anutap sahasra nayane dhar abirata bahe janr saphala haila brahma-sap .co off Heroi Indra, who holds the thunderbolt and rules the demigods, lamented his own misfortune. From his thousand eyes tears flowed without stop. In this way the brahmana's curse bore a good fruit. Text 47 prabhura mahima dekhi' indradeba bada sukhi gadagadi jaya para-bas kotha gela bajra-sar kothaya kiriti har ihare se boli krishna-ras .co off Seeing Lord Chaitanya's great glory, Indra, overcome, happily rolled on the ground. Where were his thunderbolt, crown, and necklace? He was overcome by drinking the nectar of love for Lord Krishna. Text 48 candra surja paban kubera bahni barun nace saba jata loka-pal sabe-i krishnera bhritya krishna-rase kore nritya dekhiya krishnera thakural .co off Candra, Surya, Vayu, Kuvera, Agni, Varuna, and the other rulers of planets all danced. Seeing Lord Chaitanya's greatness, and tasting the nectar of love for Lord Krishna, all of Lord Krishna's servants danced. Text 49 nace saba deba-gan sabe ullasita man chota bada na jane harishe kata haya thelatheli Tabu sabe kutuhali nritya-sukhe krishnera abese .co off Joyful at heart, all the demigods danced. Filled with joy, they did not know who was great and who small. Filled with the happiness of love for Lord Krishna, they pushed each other as they danced. Text 50 nace prabhu bhagaban ananta yahara nam binata-nandana kori' sange sakala baishnaba-raj palana jahara kaj adi-deba seha nace range .co off The Lord who bears the name Ananta Sesha, danced.with Garuda. Thus the master of the demigods happily danced with the king of the Vaishnavas. Text 51 aja bhaba narad suka-adi jata deb ananta bediya sabe nace gauracandra abatar brahma-daitya-uddhar sahasra badane gaya majhe .co off Brahma, Siva, Narada, Sukadeva, and all the demigods danced with Ananta Sesha. With his thousand mouths Lord Ananta sang about Lord Chaitanya, who delivered the two brahmana-demons. Text 52 keha kande keha hase dekhi' maha-parakase keha murcha paya sei thani keha bole bhala bhal gauracandra thakural dhanya dhanya jagai madhai .co off Seeing Lord Chaitanya's great glory, some wept, some laughed, and some fainted. Some called out, "Glory, glory to Lord Ãaitanya! Fortunate, fortunate are Jagai and Madhai!" Text 53 nritya-gita-kolahale krishna-jasah-sumangale purna haila sakala akas maha-jaya-jaya-dhwani ananta brahmande suni amangala saba gela nas .co off The entire sky became filled with a great tumult of singing and dancing and with the auspiciousness of Lord Krishna's glories. Hearing the great sounds of "Jaya! Jaya!" in the countless universes, inauspiciousness ran to its destruction. Text 54 satyaloka-adi jini' uthila mangala-dhwani swarga martya purila patal brahma-daitya-uddhar ba-i nahi suni ar prakata gauranga-thakural .co off An auspicious sound arose and defeated Satyaloka and all the other planets. That sound filled Svargaloka, Martyaloka, and Patalaloka. Everyone heard of Lord Chaitanya's greatness and of the deliverance of Jagai and Madhai. No one heard of anything else. Text 55 hena maha-bhagabat saba deba-gana jat krishnabese calilena pure gauranga-candera jas bine ara kona ras kahara badane nahi sphure .co off Filled with love for Lord Krishna, the great-devotee demigods returned to their cities. Only Lord Chaitanya's glories, and nothing else, was on their tongues. Text 56 jaya jagata-mangal prabhu gauracandar jaya sarba-jiba-loka-nath uddharila karunate brahma-daitya jena-mate saba prati koro drishti-pat .co off O Lord Chaitanya, O auspiciousness of the worlds, glory to You! O master of all souls and all worlds, glory to You! As You mercifully delivered the two brahmana-demons, please place Your glance of mercy on us. Text 57 jaya jaya shri-chaitanya samsara-taraka dhanya patita-pabana dhanyabana shri-krishna-chaitanya nityananda-canda prabhu brindabana-dasa guna-gana O Lord Chaitanya, O glorious savior of the worlds, O glorious savior of the fallen, glory, glory to You! I, Vrindavana dasa, sing the glories of the two moons Shri Krishna Chaitanya and Shri Nityananda.